masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Nazg2001/Can you feel the love tonight?
Przechodząc ponownie Mass Effect 3, tym razem postacią kobiecą, zdecydowałem się na nawiązanie romansu z przeuroczą Samanthą. Już przy pierwszym przejściu gry chciałem stworzyć parę Shepard-Traynor, ale niestety seksowna specjalistka ds. łączności wylała komandorowi na głowę kubeł zimnej wody mówiąc, że interesują ją tylko kobiety. Kiedy więc moja postać, niejaka Hermiona Shepard, mogła wreszcie zdecydować się na upojne tête-à-tête z piękną specjalistką, oplułem monitor płatkami widząc, że Samantha wchodzi pod prysznic w bieliźnie, a Shepard w kompletnym ubraniu. Nie żebym był informatykiem, którego kontakt z kobietami ogranicza się do *.jpg i RedTube czy jegomościem żyjącym w związku ze swoją ręką, ale coś takiego jest po prostu śmieszne. Pruderyjność przerywników filmowych, w których postaci przeżywają intymne chwile odziani w bieliznę lub nawet zbroje (''Dragon Age: Początek'') wygląda niedorzecznie w kontekście gier, które pełne są poważnych i niekiedy trudnych wyborów moralnych. Taka pruderyjność sprawia, że ulatuje powaga historii, w której bohaterowie biorą udział, przez co romanse wydają się tylko niekanonicznymi, dodanymi na siłę zapychaczami. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że BioWare tworząc grę musi mieć na uwadze ESRB, które – podobnie jak nasza [European Game Information|PEGI – za większe zagrożenie dla moralności uważa kobiecy sutek niż wymordowanie zastępów nazistów. Nie oczekuję też, że studio pójdzie w ślady CD Projektu i ''Wiedźmina 2: Zabójców królów'', którego wulgarne scenki kopulacji dodano chyba tylko po to, żeby zwiększyć szum medialny wokół gry. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że do kwestii romansu twórcy podejdą równie poważnie jak do fabuły, ale niestety zawiodłem się. Zawiodłem się podwójnie, bo przesadna pruderyjność przerywników to najmniejszy problem, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że w trzeciej części romanse same w sobie potraktowano naprawdę po macoszemu. Twórcy obiecywali, że jeśli Shepard był niewierny, w trzeciej części doprowadzi to do ciekawych sytuacji pomiędzy jego kochankami, ale okazuje się że owe obietnice były tak samo prawdziwe, jak obietnice zróżnicowanych i znakomitych zakończeń. Liara nie gniewała się na Sheparda za to, że przed samobójczą misją skoczył w bok z Tali. Obie panie odnosiły się do siebie więcej niż poprawnie, nie traktowały się jako potencjalną „konkurencję”, nie przejęły się nawet tym, kiedy Shepard ostatecznie wybrał Kaidana (bo nie chciałem, żeby mój komandor był jak 98% innych komandorów, wybierających Liarę, Tali albo Ashley). Żałuję, że niewierność Sheparda nie zaowocowała potencjalnie ciekawymi przerywnikami bądź dialogami, żałuję, że osoba, z którą komandor się związał, nie otrzymała dodatkowych dialogów pozwalających na poflirtowanie bądź chociaż odpowiednika opcji „Chodźmy do mojego namiotu”, dostępnej w Dragon Age. Żałuję, że komandorowa Shepardowa nie może romansować z Ashley, skoro komandor może z Kaidanem. Ogólnie żałuję, że w Mass Effect 3 romans potraktowano po macoszemu tak samo jak budowanie i znaczenie więzi międzyludzkich. A co się tyczy romansów i relacji międzyludzkich, to i tak wszystkich bije na głowę doktor Mordin Solus, który nie tylko skomplementuje Sheparda, że gdyby chciał spróbować z człowiekiem, to wybrałby jego, ale też prowadzi doradztwo w zakresie bezpiecznego seksu między gatunkami. Dopisek z 6 kwietnia 2012 Przechodzę ponownie Dragon Age: Początek i jeszcze bardziej załamuję ręce nad romansami w Mass Effect, a już zwłaszcza w „trójce”. Nie ma się co oszukiwać, Szary Strażnik pod względem możliwości romansów bije komandora Sheparda na głowę. Co prawda potencjalnych kochanków jest mniej (dla mężczyzny dwie kobiety i jeden mężczyzna, dla kobiety dwaj mężczyźni i jedna kobieta), ale za to „system” romansowania jest o niebo lepszy. Romantyczną relację z drugą osobą buduje się przez wiele godzin zdobywając jej sympatię za sprawą rozmów, swoich działań, wręczania prezentów. Dopiero gdy wskaźnik sympatii osiągnie odpowiedni poziom, postać wykazuje zainteresowanie Strażnikiem i już tylko od niego zależy, jak owe zainteresowanie wykorzysta. Moja postać póki co znajduje się w romantycznym trójkącie z Morrigan i Zevranem, którzy dzięki umiejętnemu poprowadzeniu dialogów nie mają nic przeciwko przygodnym szybkim numerkom. Co nie znaczy, że sobie nie docinają i nie kłócą się o to, do kogo Strażnik należy, że nie nawiązują w dialogach z nim do jego niewierności. Nawet Leliana, którą zbyłem po igraszkach w jej namiocie, bo myślała o monogamicznym związku, czasem się wtrąca. „Romanse” w Mass Effect 3 się chowają – wystarczy w odpowiednim momencie wybrać odpowiednią opcję dialogową, a jak już się „romans” nawiąże, to tylko po to, żeby odblokować dwie scenki pod koniec. I nic więcej, bo poza tymi dwiema scenami wątek romansowy nie istnieje. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach